1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in scissor blade safety, specifically to the scissor blade's cutting edge location. Relative the leading, front portion of the blade, and to the shape of the leading portion taken in the direction of the cutting stroke. Application
2. Discussion of Prior Art
All prior art scissors found by inventor easily cut skin, flesh, because the first portion of the blade is the cutting edge. Self use of scissors for cutting hair in hard-to-see areas of body is a dangerous act. No prior art provides a suitable safeguard along the cutting edge to mitigate harm by a person in difficult to reach or to see for self-use. No safeguard exists for young children's use of scissors.
All prior art cutting edge angles of sharpness are ground with potentially sharp, reflex cutting angles ranging from the least sharp angles of 270 degrees to beyond the very sharp 330 degrees, even close to razor sharpness angles. All angles were taken at distances out from the cutting edge measured within one millimeter (mm) of edge.
This invention provides less sharp, safeguard blade structure for sharpness cutting angles under 270 degrees.